Prince Repulsive
by Mister Melancholy
Summary: Momoko never would’ve guessed her “prince charming” was an immature, childish slob with no manners at all and was created using facial hair. MomoBrick


**Prince Repulsive**

_Momoko never would've guessed her "prince charming" was an immature, childish slob with no manners at all and was created using facial hair. MomoBrick_

--

To find the perfect man of her dreams was what Momoko strived for; it was what Momoko have always wanted for her whole otaku being. She had always thought her man—her prince charming—would be a gentle, nice young man who shared her interests in sweets and fashion, and, above all, was the cutest romantic ever. She never would've guessed that, for the instance she watched her alter-ego in front of her, a nasty grin plastered over his face, that _he_ was her supposedly "prince charming".

It disgusted Momoko to an extent of pure hatred. She wrinkled up her nose, wrung her yo-yo at the boy, and whispered to herself, "I can't believe it…." Her eyes drooped and her hold on her weapon loosened as a blush slowly crawled up to her face, confusion befalling her whole body.

Her alter-ego—Brick was his name—watched closely, confused as well, his eyebrows naturally raising. He slowly approached the red-haired girl in the most cautious manner and stuck a straw in his mouth, aiming precisely at Momoko. Although, just when he was about to shoot, Momoko sped off into the air, sending a cloud of puffy, white smoke into his face.

Momoko, staring back at the boy, nodded disapprovingly. "Get away from me!" She then flew off into an abyss of clouds, leaving Brick dumbfounded in his little standing spot.

Brick's natural instincts were to follow the girl and beat her down (her father's best wishes, and also his dream come true) but this time, he couldn't move. He felt frozen in his spot, oblivious to the surroundings around him, and even so, he could still hear the faint voice of Momoko's ringing through his head. _Get away from me! Get away from me! Get… away from… _me_…!_

The feelings raging inside him were too much—too _distinct_—for him to fathom. He could feel, of course, this weird twisting in the pit of his stomach, something he would call as "nervousness". In his legs, he felt a spasm of want to rush towards Momoko, but not destroy her: a weird feeling of "want," or was it "need"? Then, somewhere in the area of his chest, he felt something strangely different. It was something he never felt before, and he was sure that, in the moment of his frozen state, his chest had stopped beating and an aching feeling was evident all throughout his body.

--

Momoko gently wrapped her arms firmly around her legs, rocking backwards, her back softly hitting a rough, rigid area: the base of the tree. She sighed and thought about the emotions inside of her. She wasn't sure what some of them were, but she was almost sure that one of them was denial. She wouldn't accept such an atrocious being as her prince charming. No, it wasn't what she wanted.

Wait, was it?

Her shoulders tensed as the grip she held on her legs tightened intensively, a short twitch rising to Momoko's upper lip. She dug her face into her lap and frowned uneasily, thinking back to her and Brick's confrontation. Her job was to stop Brick from doing any harm in the city of Tokyo. Her sole purpose as a heroine was to stop evil-doers from doing anything bad to the citizens, but would there be an exception if she was in love with an evil-doer? Would it be an exception if she was in love with… _Brick_, also known as Prince Repulsive?

No, it wasn't an exception. If she was to love an evil-doer, her biased opinions about him will exempt her from choosing a fight from him, thus leaving the citizens open for an evil attack. There was nothing Momoko could do to stop her from loving him, though, so she would have to either choose her heroic disposition opposed to her so-called "love" for Brick….

Oh, why did Brick have to be her prince charming?!

Grunting softly, she raised her head and stared at the children, deeply moved by a young couple in front of the tree, their hands clasped around each other's. A sigh made its way past Momoko's lips as she stood up, now floating about through the city. As her little "walk" (otherwise, with her floating, it would be called a "float") progressed even further into the city, she noticed, from the corner of her eye, a lone boy curled up in the side of the street, his eyes solemn.

It was Brick.

She fluctuated on whether or not to ask him what was wrong. She didn't know what to do in a time like this. He was pure evil—or at least, from what they've experienced in the past, that's what he deemed to be. She had the right to accuse him because of his villainous antics, but, seeing him in such a vulnerable disposition made her think otherwise.

She would walk up to him and ask him what's wrong, because that's what heroines do no matter how evil they may be.

No, wait, she won't!

Yes, she would.

No way, nuh-uh, not in a million years!

Oh, yes, she _will_ walk up to him _right now _and ask him what's wrong.

As she fought with herself, a one-sided battle she wasn't aware of, there was a sudden "whoosh" noise, and in a quick flash, Brick was gone.

Momoko's eyes widened, sadness overcoming her, but then she quickly shook it off, regretting the whole ordeal. I don't even _want_ to be with him, Momoko thought, now walking instead of floating; his problems have _nothing_ to do with—

"Surprise!"

Momoko let out an unintentional scream and clutched her chest to feel her racing heart slow down as she turned around on her heel, glaring at the person responsible for her excitement. She gasped and felt her blood pressure boil up to an extreme level, pulling out her yo-yo, the former twitching on her upper lip returning. "Oh my gosh, Brick, you are _so_ dead."

Brick rubbed his nose with his index finger and slapped his own butt playfully in front of her, Momoko's face turning a bright shade of red, a new feeling of resentment befuddling her. Brick just grinned at her, raising a straw to his lips as he said, "Gotta catch me first!"

Momoko growled and pushed her yo-yo, the string still caressing her middle finger, with such a force that made Brick laugh in merriment—ah, everything was back to normal. Momoko, although, knew that it was just a new beginning for them, feeling yet another brush taunting her cheeks.

Still, Brick was going to _die_—

In the loving way Momoko decided to handle it, of course.

--

**A/N: **My first PPGZ fic, and I'd have to say, I'm pretty proud of it. I'm not sure if they're canon, though (I've only watched up to episode 10 and watched the two episodes where the RRBZ are in, but I'm currently watching Rozen Maiden, so I may have personalities confused) but I still found it pretty sweet when I reread it—and fluffy. Anyway, criticize away! I think I may—if I have the time—write another PPGZ fic, but this time I'm wanting to try a KenxKaoru one, he-he.


End file.
